


cherry myun

by marshall_line



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-03-11 22:04:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3334484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marshall_line/pseuds/marshall_line
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ифаневский хвостик умиляет Чунмёна.</p>
            </blockquote>





	cherry myun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [athma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/athma/gifts).



ифаневский хвостик умиляет чунмёна. его все время хочется подергать или распустить. у ифаня длинные волосы теперь. он - смесь эльфов из властелина колец. только уши не острые. чунмён уже второй день его подкалывает по поводу хвостика. ифань немного дуется, жует свои губы и ничего не отвечает. у него много дел и забот. он всегда занят. чунмён давит на своем лице редкие улыбки и продолжает подкалывать китайца.  
\- фань, распусти, а.  
\- не называй меня фанем. я никакой не фань.  
\- а кто тогда? крес или керс?  
\- цзяхэн.  
\- но я же это не выговорю.  
\- ты знаешь китайский лучше, чем кто-либо из моих знакомых.  
\- это еще не значит, что я должен ломать себе язык.  
\- тогда я сломаю его своим.  
/чунмён обзывает его керсом еще раз, получая в ответ стук зубов об зубы и покрасневшие губы после/

ифань часто бегает по утрам и, когда возвращается домой, почему-то измученный, а не довольный тем, что сделал что-то полезное для здоровья. чунмён с ним бегать не может, потому что хроническое-что-то-там не позволяет. возможно, поэтому ифань никогда не бывает с улыбкой по утрам. ему хочется делиться всеми мгновениями жизни с чунмёном.  
потому что он - ким чунмён.  
он - и есть это все.

ифань неумело делает кофе, пережаривает яичницу, рассыпает сахар/соль, разбивает стаканы и вечно пытается быть пунктуальным. ничто не получается, но, если чунмён где-то рядом, то улыбка не покидает весь день. и последующий тоже.  
чунмён дарит тепло и свет. немного темноватый, вишневый и такой сладкий, что почти терпкий. ифань находит в этом идеальную смесь.  
чунмён - его личный свет.

у чунмёна есть акварельные краски, замазанные рубашки и раскрашенные стены. из ифаня художник никогда не получится. он почти пикассо и не более того. у чунмёна же все получается здорово. даже больше, чем. он живет в этом. в их спальне всегда пахнет краской, растворителем и бумагой еще. ифань привык к таким запахам и уже не может без. как и без чунмёна. если бы кто-то нарисовал его сердце, то в клеточке из белых костей сидел бы птенчик. маленький, с вишневой макушкой и весело щебетал. но клетка эта всегда открыта.  
чунмён свободный.  
ифань тоже.  
но эта свобода на двоих.

\- керс!  
\- я не керс!  
\- ну крис тогда.  
\- почему ты не можешь называть меня ифанем?  
\- это не слишком интересно.  
\- тогда ты сухарь.  
\- с вишневым джемом и чаем?  
\- только так.  
/ифань улыбается ему в губы/

чунмён все же распускает ифаню волосы и не может теперь насмотреться. тот же моментально краснеет, пряча неловкость в рукавах свитера. чунмёну нравится такой ифань еще больше. намного больше. чунмёну просто очень нравится ифань. любой. всегда. везде.  
/ведь есть не только один птенчик.  
есть еще один, но покрупнее.  
другой птенчик защищает и оберегает того, что младше. они поют свою главную песню.  
о том, как свобода переполняет/  
ифань говорит что-то на счет чунмёновских волос, а тот снова подкалывает, переиначивая его имя в керза цзяхера.  
\- если сухарь сейчас не прекратит, то я вылью на него ведро с краской.  
\- сухарь не против. он только за.  
\- чунмён, ну почему ты такой..  
\- какой?  
\- любимый.  
/вместо красных щек у чунмёна темнеют волосы.  
чунмён завязывает волосы ифаня в хвост обратно и крепко обнимает/  
\- ифань, ты все равно цзяхер.


End file.
